A Ryelsi Story
by x-Potterhead-x
Summary: A connection between Ryan and Kelsi. People saw it before they did. Everyone thought it was cute. But what did Sharpay think of Ryelsi? DISCLAIMER: I don't own. All rights go to Disney and all of the creators of High School Musical. Please believe me!
1. The Shy Pianist

**Ryan's POV**

Of course I didn't. It was impossible that I had fallen for Kelsi, the small, shy pianist. We had barely spoken even though I still felt guilty whenever Sharpay shouted at her or criticised Kelsi's suggestions for the musicale. I hated the way she looked at the floor and cowered whenever Sharpay screamed at her. I tried to hide my feeling of guilt when I saw Kelsi's reaction when Sharpay left it to me to tell Kelsi that we had rearranged the song she wrote. Why didn't I say to her and Sharpay that I preferred Kelsi's arrangement of What I've Been Looking For? But Sharpay wouldn't have listened anyway. But I couldn't help but sneak a look at the heart broken pianist as we finished their audition. There was so much shame? But why?

But it wasn't like I liked her as anything more than the pianist. Right?

**Kelsi's POV**

Why was I so scared of Sharpay but not so much of Ryan? Although it did make me smile when I noticed that he liked hats too. But despite that, I still hated the fact that my song had been rearranged. It was like he was permanently Sharpay's slave. I knew that I was being bullied by Sharpay but I still felt sorry for Ryan. After all, I knew that Ryan was being bossed around just as much at home.

Was I reading too much into how Ryan looked at me in the auditions? They underestimated how observant I really was. Did Ryan actually look guilty as he looked over at me? Of course not. He was the head of the drama club. I was just the pianist.


	2. Jazz Squares

**Kelsi's POV**

I watched Ryan and Sharpay's performance in shock. I hated it, particularly Ryan's one handed handstand. It would be impressive, but not in music that I wrote. On the bright side, their performance didn't quite go according to plan.

Ryan decided that it would be a great idea to put some unexpected jazz squares into the choreography. I allowed a small smile because of how annoyed Sharpay looked at Ryan. However, I didn't want them to notice my smile. Sharpay didn't notice, but I think Ryan did. He smiled too and I felt myself turning red and I quickly looked away.

As they finished, Sharpay told him something about jazz squares that I couldn't pick up and he whispered something back. They both smiled at Darbus and left the stage.

**Ryan's POV**

I added in a few large jazz squares to our performance. I mean, what the hell, Sharpay choreographed the whole song and didn't let me put forward my ideas. So I decided to contribute in our audition instead. She wasn't happy. Good. After all, there were four good reasons why I should put in the jazz squares.

1) Everyone loves a good jazz square

2) I liked annoying Sharpay

3) I wanted to put a smile on Kelsi's face

4) I hated the way Sharpay treated Kelsi, so there was only one way to make Sharpay angry. Jazz squares.

And it seemed to work. I caught her eye and gave her a smile. I caught her tiny, adorable smile whether she wanted me to or not. And that meant more to me than our performance any time.


	3. Being watched

**Ryan's POV**

It was lunchtime and Sharpay decided to head off to the nearby shopping mall. I would have gone too, but I faked a stomach ache and she went off with Zeke in tow.

Walking down a corridor, I noticed Gabriella, the new girl and Troy walking out of the auditorium. Gabriella was smiling, but Troy looked plain confused, a bit like Jason when he was involved in a situation that was nothing to do with basketball. Anyone would have thought that they had auditioned and got a call back too.

I wandered down the corridor and stopped outside the auditorium as I heard a beautiful singing voice along with the piano. It took a second, but I immediately recognised it as What I've Been Looking For. I peered into the auditorium, just to see who it was. To my surprise, I saw it was Kelsi. I stood still, almost as if my feet were glued to the floor. I was amazed, her voice was on par with Sharpay's, if not better.

I noticed her rub the back of her neck and turn around, looking around the auditorium. I hid myself as she looked around. She went to walk out and I immediately walked in the opposite direction. I didn't know what she would think if she found out that I had watched her sing.

**Kelsi's POV**

I was delighted. FINALLY I managed to work with people who I liked and could stand being around. They walked out of the auditorium and I sat down, glad to be alone. I had a little celebration by playing the song again and singing both parts. I had the sensation that someone was watching me though. The back of my neck started tingling as it does when someone is looking at me.

I turned around and looked around the auditorium and then at the doors. I heard a little scuffling, but apart from that, there was no one around. It must have been my imagination. I picked up my music (dropping it again), and started to wander out of the auditorium. As I walked into the corridor, I had that feeling that someone was watching me again. I saw Ryan (minus Sharpay for some reason) power-walking in the opposite direction but it wouldn't be him watching me.

No one really knew me, so why would anyone (particularly him) be watching me? I must be imagining things.


	4. Call back boards

**Kelsi's POV**

I got to school a little earlier the day the call back list was revealed. Just to make sure that they were up there. Satisfied that they were on the list (but not so that the Evans twins was up there) I started to walk down the corridor.

I stopped as I heard Sharpay's high pitched scream. I wheeled around, smiling as she started freaking out. She was telling Ryan to shut up about something he said. Then the Wildcats walked in (minus Troy) who were laughing at how Sharpay was acting. But they wouldn't be laughing for long.

"What's going on?" I heard Chad laugh. Then he abruptly stopped. "What?" He exclaimed. Obviously he thought there was some mistake. But no, certainly not.

**Ryan's POV**

I watched Sharpay all the way through our morning classes. She was shaking with anger. I must admit, I was pretty shocked too, despite the fact that I had my suspicions. As we headed to lunch, I noticed that Kelsi had a tiny smirk on her face.

She was obviously working with Troy and Gabriella on their call back audition. And she seemed pretty confident about it too.


	5. Status Quo

**Ryan's POV**

Sharpay told me to go on ahead as she wanted to have a word with Ms Darbus. No doubt she wanted to talk to her to ask if it was true about Troy and Gabriella getting a call back. She did not look amused and I understood why.

I settled myself down at the table opposite Kelsi in the cafeteria. She had all her music spread out in front of her and her eyes were narrowed in concentration. She was obviously putting finishing touches to the duet that Troy and Gabriella. I thought that I might as well make some conversation with her.

"Hey," I said. She looked up, her eyes wide behind her glasses. I was going to apologise about how we were in the auditorium, but I was sure that Sharpay would find out, so I decided against it.

She stared at me for a few seconds and looked back down at her music. I noticed that she was wearing a hat. Obviously she had a liking for hats like me.

"So you like hats too, huh?" I asked. She stopped writing stuff down and nodded.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I have a lot."

"Me too," I said.

"I can see," she said. "I never see you wearing the same hat twice."

So she had noticed me. She had noticed my hats. I read the lyrics next to the music she had next to her.

'There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.' I read in my head. She noticed what I was doing and she pulled her music closer to her. As I was about to tell her that I liked her music, Sharpay walked in, collapsing down next to me. She started muttering under her breath and I decided to plug her out.

**Kelsi's POV**

"So you like hats too, huh?" he asked. I nodded, not quite knowing what to say.

"Yeah," I said. I paused. "I have a lot."

"Me too," he replied.

"I can see," I said. "You never wear the same hat twice."

He began to look at my music. He seemed to be reading it upside down. Wondering whether he was trying to steal my music ideas, I pulled the music closer to me. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Sharpay sat down next to us, saying something about it being true. I shrugged my shoulders at Ryan, and looked down at my music again.

Sharpay stood up and looked over the balcony, and suddenly, everyone was admitting all of their secrets, whether it was a jock who loved baking, a brainiac who like hip hop dancing, and a skateboarder who liked playing the cello. It was weird. But then, of all the moments, Gabriella walked in. She couldn't have any worst timing.

**Ryan's POV**

She stood up and walked to the balcony. I caught Kelsi's eye and she shrugged her shoulders. I looked down to Zeke, one of the jocks, who confessed that he liked to bake, and hoped to make a perfect creme brulee someday. I then looked down at the brainiacs, where one of the girls (I was sure that her name was Martha), and she admitted that she liked dancing to hip hop music. I glanced down at the skateboarders, where one of them said that he can play a cello. Another skateboarder with an IQ that was the size of a pea asked him if it was a saw and the other skateboarder said that it was like a giant violin.

Suddenly, Gabriella entered and stood next to Taylor.

"Why is everyone staring at you?" she asked.

"Not me. You," Taylor replied.

"Because of the call backs?" she gasped. "I can't have people staring at me, I really can't."

Sharpay started to walk down the stairs towards Gabriella, with me straggling behind. And then suddenly, disaster struck. Gabriella slipped on some milk and her food flew up into the air and landed on Sharpay's shirt. She began to apologise, but Taylor grabbed her and pulled her away from Sharpay. I never felt so shocked, and I really wanted to laugh, but I decided that then wasn't the right time.

**Kelsi's POV**

I watched Sharpay walking down the stairs towards Gabriella, and suddenly, I heard a piercing scream. I ran towards the balcony and I saw that Sharpay had what appeared to be Gabriella's lunch all down her shirt. I watched Taylor pull Gabriella away and Ryan looking away, trying to keep a straight face. I had to admit, it was quite amusing.


	6. A favour

**Ryan's POV**

That afternoon, Ms Darbus called out to me in the class:

"Ryan, could you stay behind after school and do a bit more work on your Maths work? I'm sure Kelsi would be around to help."

"Why don't you ask freaky math girl?" I heard Sharpay mutter under her breath.

Kelsi raised her head and gave a quick nod and looked down at her work.

"I'm sure that I'm fine with getting help from Kelsi," I said, a little too quickly.

Ms Darbus raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Well, that's settled, then," she said, looking between me and Kelsi.

Kelsi looked up, looking bewildered as she looked down at her music again. She was obviously expecting Gabriella to help me too.

**Kelsi's POV**

I looked up at Ms Darbus. Surely Gabriella was more suitable to work with Ryan? I guess if the Pythagoras theorum was the subject, then it will be pretty self explanatory. So much for writing more music. I looked back down again. It was getting pretty annoying that the call back music would have to wait. But I was wondering why Ms Darbus picked me, instead of Gabriella. Why?


	7. More than a pianist

**Ryan's POV**

It was after school and Kelsi and I pushed together two desks so we could look through the Pythagoras theory together. I noticed Sharpay loitering in the doorway, as if she wasn't expecting the lesson to last long so I decided to just make her leave.

"Shar, I don't know how quickly I am going to pick this up so I might as well meet you back home," I said. Sharpay sighed.

"But you won't have a lift home," she said.

"I'll walk it," I replied. "See you later."

She sighed and stomped off.

**Kelsi's POV**

As soon as Sharpay left, Ryan let out a sigh.

"I know that she is my twin sister and I do love her, but sometimes I don't know how her mind works," he said.

I let out a small smile.

"Don't you hate it though?" He asked. "How she treats you?"

"I guess," I said. "But sometimes you need to remember that I am just the pianist. I am not the head of the drama club like you two are. Shall we start on this?"

"I guess," he said. "But it's not like I don't notice how she shouts at you."

**Ryan's POV**

I mastered the task pretty quickly and we stood up to leave. As we were walking past the auditorium,I took the opportunity to tell Kelsi what I have been wanting to tell her.

"I really like your music, you know, " I said.

"If you like it so much then why did you change it?" She muttered, looking away.

"Because I didn't have the backbone to tell my sister what I really thought of the rearrangement of the song," I sighed.

"I thought you liked the quicker version of the song," she said.

"I don't always agree with Sharpay, you know, " I explained. "I mean... uh... I prefer your version. "

She suddenly stopped.

"Do you want to see how it's supposed to go?" She asked.

I nodded and we doubled back towards the auditorium.

**Kelsi's POV**

I didn't know what came over me when I asked him if he wanted to hear how the song sounded. I didn't know whether it was the fact that I was happy that he liked my music or I just wasn't thinking straight, but we walked into the auditorium and I sorted my music. I sat at the piano and Ryan stood behind me. I played the introduction to the song and we started to sing the duet.

As we finished, he sighed, smiling.

"You know, you shouldn't refer to yourself as just the pianist, Kelsi," he said. "You are way more than that."

We looked at each other for a few seconds, and we packed up and set off.

**Ryan's POV**

We were walking through the corridor to leave and we bumped into a very angry Sharpay. By very angry, I mean steam coming out of ears. But suddenly she calmed herself and looked at us.

"I was wondering why you were taking so long," she said. "So did you enjoy singing with Kelsi then, Ryan? After all, she is more than just the pianist to you, right?"

I looked at Kelsi, who was looking at the floor. Time to build my backbone.

**Kelsi's POV**

Of all the people to bump into.

I was certain that Rynan was going to deny what he said, but he found a stronger voice.

"How long were you there for?" He asked.

"Long enough," she sneered.

Ryan took a deep breath.

"Yes I enjoyed singing with Kelsi," he said. "And I would have thought that you should show her more respect."

"You know, I brought the car to school," she said. "But seeing as you need to sort out your priorities, you can walk the journey home."

She walked off, her nose in the air.

**Kelsi's POV**

I watched Ryan in shock. As Sharpay walked off, he turned towards me.

"Sorry about that, " he said. "But she needed telling. "

"So you can stand up to her, " I said.

"I guess, he said. "But the disadvantage is I won't have a lift home tonight. "

We looked at each other and I tried to keep a straight face. But in the end we just burst out laughing.

**Ryan's POV**

Could this be a new friendship with Kelsi? But in the end, there was still the risk that I had to choose between a new friendship with Kelsi and ny closeness with my sister. And strangely enough, it was a tough choice.


	8. Priorities

**Ryan's POV**

As I got back home, Mum met me at the door.

"Ry, what took you so long? I got so worried!" She said.

"Well I stayed behind with Kelsi to do some maths work," I explained briefly. "I wasn't sure how long it would take so I told Sharpay to go on ahead."

"You mean Kelsi the piano player? That composer?" She asked.

"Yes, the girl who writes the music for the show," I said, feeling strangely annoyed at the fact that even Mum called her 'the piano player'.

"Well, Sharpay came back not happy," said Dad, walking over.

"Well of course not," said Sharpay, suddenly appearing in the doorway of the living room. "Our Ryan has gone all Romeo and Juliet on us."

"What?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hanging around with someone who is helping the opposition? You'll be asking her out next!" She said. "He was only telling you half the story! He was also singing duets with her and saying that she is more than the pianist to him!"

"Ryan, you can't act like that!" Mum said. "Sometimes you have to sort out your priorities!"

I opened my mouth to reply but no sound came out. I couldn't believe everyone was acting like this! I tried to explain to Sharpay that I could have more than one friend but she turned around and flounced off to her room. I sighed and wandered to my room, wondering how my own family could be like that.

**Kelsi's POV**

I collapsed at my piano at home looking at my piano music. 'There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach,'" I muttered under my breath.

But I couldn't think of any more lyrics. More than just a pianist. What did Ryan mean by that? And did he really like my music? It was so nice when we sang together and I couldn't believe how he had the courage to stand up to Sharpay. And I couldn't believe he actually liked singing with me. I put down my pencil. I couldn't think straight if I was like that.

**Ryan's POV**

I looked up at the door as it opened. I expected Sharpay to be stood there but it was Dad instead.

"Is Sharpay communicating with us yet?" I asked.

Dad smiled.

"No," he said. "She seems to think that there is something going on between you and Kelsi. Is there?"

"The most that is happening is Kelsi's helping me out with my work and we sang a song together." I said, suddenly noticing that I wasn't technically answering the question.

"Sure," said Dad. "But expect the silent treatment and no lift to school tomorrow. "

**Author's note**

Hey! Hope you are enjoying the chapters! Sorry they are so short and if there are any typos, but it is hard to type on my phone at night! Anyway, don't forget to review and enjoy!


	9. An Adorable Couple

**Kelsi's POV**

I was getting some books from my locker ready for the first lesson when Ryan appeared next to me at his locker. It took me a few seconds to notice that he was soaking wet. I opened my mouth to ask him why he was so wet but he answered the question for me.

"Sharpay isn't talking to me which means no lift to school," I explained. "Look at my hat!"

"Is it my fault for suggesting to sing the duet?" I groaned.

"Nah," he said. "Course not. At least I have more than one hat." He took off his red hat and put on a blue and green checked one. I rolled my eyes.

As Sharpay walked past, she gave me the fiercest glare in history. I bit my lip, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about her," he said. "She's just jealous of your talents."

"Whatever," I laughed. "I have to go and meet Gabriella and Troy."

And so I walked off, unaware of him watching as I headed towards a music room.

**Ryan's POV**

As Kelsi went to meet Troy and Gabriella, I sighed deeply. It was annoying that she had no idea how amazing her talent was. As I opened my locker, I saw Sharpay walk up to me.

"Talking to me now, are you?" I asked.

"I just don't see how you actually like the leader of the opposition," she said.

"Shar, she's really nice," I protested. "And if you got to know her -"

"Whatever," she said. "I hope you have a spare hat at home because you won't be getting a lift tonight."

**Kelsi's POV**

Gabriella smiled knowingly as we settled down into the music room.

"What?" I asked, confused at how she was looking at me.

"I see you are forming quite a friendship with Ryan," she grinned.

"I wouldn't call it a friendship exactly," I said. "What exactly are you thinking?"

"Just... you would make an adorable couple," she smiled.

"Troy, help me out here," I said. "A pianist and the head of the drama club couldn't make an adorable couple!"

"Maybe," he said. "But I can see what Gabriella means."

And that was when I started to wonder. What were people seeing that Ryan and I weren't seeing?


	10. Matching Hats

**Ryan's POV**

Soon enough, there was a bit of a rivalry when it came to hats between me and Kelsi. Once I showed up in a spotty hat and she turned up in a sailor's hat and we agreed that her hat was the best out of them, although she said that she did like the spots. There was even one occasion when we showed up in matching hats (completely by accident) and we decided that was just plain twee.

"Seriously? Did we actually show up in matching hats?" she gasped.

"Appears so," I said. "So who is going to change?"

But before she could reply, Taylor appeared in front of us. She smiled.

"What do you mean 'who is going to change'?" she laughed. "Honestly, you have to stay like that, it's so sweet!"

We both looked at each other and I felt myself blushing. It did look kinda funny that we showed up in matching hats.

"Hey Gabby!" she shouted. Gabriella came over.

"Look at the hat twins!" Taylor giggled.

"Oh my God," she laughed. "Please stay like that, you look so cute together!"

"What?" we exclaimed simultaneously. I felt myself blushing again as Kelsi sighed.

**Kelsi's POV**

I couldn't believe it when we turned up in the same hats. It was just so weird. And Taylor and Gabriella didn't help matters by persuading us to stay in matching hats.

"But Ryan has spare hats, we don't have to stay in the same hat!" I protested.

"Please!" Taylor pleaded. "For us?"

I looked at Ryan, who was for some reason blushing.

"Well, I don't have any spare hats with me, so I can't change," I said.

"And I picked out this hat specially cos it's my favourite so I'm not changing it over," he said.

"Fine," I sighed. "Looks like we're in matching hats today, but maybe I should bring a spare one in case we wear the same hats again."

Gabriella gave a little clap.

"Yay!" she said. "And Ryan, you are not allowed to change hats."

"This is going to be the weirdest day of my life," he said. "I can't believe you copied what hat I was going to wear!"

"Wait, what?" I said. "I think you'll find that you copied me, Ryan Evans!"

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked off with Taylor. I laughed.

"What?" she said.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said. "It is so clear that Ryan has a crush on Kelsi! Can't you see it?"

"Now that you mention it, you are so right!" she said.

Troy suddenly appeared next to us.

"Who's that? Ryan and Kelsi?" he asked. "It's so obvious, Ryan isn't even hiding it! Everyone is talking about it, they have even come up with a shipping name for them. Ryelsi!"

"Ryelsi?" Asked Taylor. "Yeah, I guess it does have a ring to it!"


	11. A True Gentleman

**Kelsi's POV**

Ryan beat me to school to the next morning. Unfortunately it was raining and he was weirdly dry whilst I was soaked to the skin. I shivered as I made my way to my locker.

"Did you manage to get a lift this morning?" I asked, teeth chattering.

"Yeah," he replied. "Sharpay is talking to me now so I have started to get lifts to school again. Unlike you."

I looked down, the rain dripping off me. I felt like I had just been shoved into a freezing cold shower.

"Look at my hat!" I sighed, pointing up at my head.

"Here, take mine," he smiled.

"Ryan, you didn't have to do that," I said, my teeth chattering.

"Come on, Kelsi, you are soaked," he said. He reached inside his locker, took another hat for himself and a towel for me.

"Have you ever seen Doctor Who?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's one of my favourites!" he replied. "Why?"

"Because your locker reminds me of the TARDIS!" I laughed. "Bigger in the inside than it looks on the outside."

"Well, it's a bit of a squash," he agreed. "I can barely fit my books in the locker!"

"Thanks, Ryan," I said, putting on the hat. "You really are a true gentleman."

**Ryan's POV**

As soon as I saw Kelsi walk into school that day, I knew that I had to give her my hat. She was completely soaked and I needed to do my good deed for the day.

As she put on her hat, she smiled and thanked me, saying, "You really are a true gentleman."

I watched her as she walked off, cursing myself for blushing whenever I talked to her. I just hoped that Sharpay wasn't going to ruin mine and Kelsi's relationship.


	12. Giving Up

**Kelsi's POV**

A few weeks later, I was getting books out of my locker. I was continuously hearing rumours that Ryan had a crush on me but I brushed off those rumours and carried on with my school life. The idea of Ryan liking me as more than as a friend or acquaintance was more likely than pigs flying so I didn't think anything of it. Just then, Ryan came up to me.

"Hey Kelsi," he said.

"Hey," I said. "Have you heard about the rumours that people are spreading about you having a crush on me?"

"Um, yeah," he said.

"I mean, come on, that idea would be more likely than Sharpay saying that she wanted to be best mates with me!" I laughed.

"Yeah," he said. "I was just wondering if maybe -"

Gabriella walked up to me, looking as if she had been crying.

"Ryan, I just need to talk to Kelsi in private," she said. He nodded and walked off.

"I wanted to tell you, I just can't perform in the call backs," she sighed.

"Is this because of stage fright?" I asked. "Because Gabriella, you have nothing to worry about! It's just a performance in front of Miss Darbus! The only people that will be there is you, Troy, me and Miss Darbus!"

"No, it's not that," she said, trying to hold back her tears. "I overheard Troy telling his friends that I wasn't important and the call backs weren't important. So I decided that if they weren't important then we didn't need to do them."

"I can't believe he said that," I gasped. "They must have made him say that."

"He sounded pretty convincing to me," she said. "So I'm sorry, I just don't think that we should waste any time. After all, Sharpay and Ryan want the parts so let's leave it to them. Go Wildcats."

She handed me her music and walked off.

**Ryan's POV**

I walked back to see if Gabriella had stopped talking to Kelsi. I overheard Gabriella telling Kelsi that she wasn't participating in the call backs any more. I couldn't believe it. I decided that it would be a good idea to leave Kelsi at that point.

It was bittersweet. Yes, it would give me and Sharpay a spot in the musicale but I knew that it had broken Kelsi's heart. I wanted to comfort her, but before I could move, Sharpay wheeled me around, looking excited.

"Did you hear? Troy and freaky math girl have pulled out of the call backs!" she said, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Yeah," I said, trying to sound as happy as her.

"Do you know what that means, Ryan? A guaranteed spot in the musicale!"

"Yup!" I said, finally putting a smile on my face.

"Ryan! Smile and let's go to the auditorium to practice! It's time to Bop to the Top!"

Then it dawned on me. It was true. It was a shame for Kelsi that she couldn't work with Troy and Gabriella any more, but it meant that we could increase our fame even more and get even better!

I finally let out a genuine smile.

"You're right! Let's do this!"

**Kelsi's POV**

I collapsed down in the music room and started to play the instrumental to Breaking Free.

"Rising til it lifts us up, so everyone can see... we're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach..."

I could finally come up with lyrics. It was a shame that they had gone.


	13. Changing Days

**Kelsi's POV**

I was walking down the corridor when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I stopped.

"Kelsi," I heard Troy's voice.

I turned around to tell Troy exactly what I thought of him when I noticed a smiling Gabriella stood with him.

"Yeah?" I said slowly.

"Well, we have been talking and we have received an apology from Taylor and Chad for the way that they acted, so if you'll have us then we'd like to carry on with the call back."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," they replied.

"Well then," I said. "We'd better get practising!"

**Ryan's POV**

"Ryan!" I heard Sharpay shout.

"Yes, Your Magnificence?" I replied.

"You'll never guess what just happened!"

"What?" I asked.

"Troy and freaky math girl are taking part in the call backs!" she groaned.

"So?" I asked.

"So?" she screeched. "SO? SO we need to get practising! I know that Kelsi is your new girlfriend and everything -"

"She's not my girlfriend," I protested.

"Anyway, I have heard them practising and we only have one choice. Do you know what it is?" she asked.

"Um, we practice more?" I suggested. That was usually the solution.

"Normally, that would be the thing to do, but this time, no," she said. I looked at her, feeling puzzled.

"Sharpay, what are you getting at?" I asked.

"We are changing the day of the call backs to Friday," she said firmly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Ryan, you are so dumb sometimes," she sighed. "Friday is the day of Troy's basketball game and the Scholastic Decathlon, so if we change it to then, they will never be able to make it on time."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Stop thinking of Kelsi and think of our future, Ryan!" she argued. "Imagine our names in lights! We need to find Miss Darbus."

**Kelsi's POV**

Unaware of what the twins were plotting, I sat in a music room with Troy and Gabriella, smiling and singing along with them. I had never had so much fun in my life! And I had never had so many friends!

"This is sounding great!" I smiled. "You are so going to get the roles!"

"It's all down to your hard work and patience, Kelsi!" grinned Troy. Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"I have to get going," I said, checking my watch. "I left my music folder backstage in the auditorium and I need to go back and get it. Same time tomorrow?"

**Ryan's POV**

Eventually coming around to the idea, I walked with Sharpay backstage to find Miss Darbus in the auditorium. After persuading Miss Darbus (without mentioning the game or the decathlon), she finally agreed to change around the day.

Satisfied that we were going to get the parts, we walked away, discussing the costumes that we were going to wear for our call back.

"Sometimes, Ryan, you have to put yourself first," said Sharpay firmly.

**Kelsi's POV**

I crouched down behind the piano as I listened to Sharpay and Ryan's conversation. I couldn't believe that Darbus was going to change the day of the call backs to the same as the game and the decathlon. I decided that the next time I saw Ryan, I would kill him with my bare hands.

I ran back to the music room in the hope that Troy and Gabriella were still there, but they had gone. I thought back to Ryan. Obviously he wasn't a real friend after all.


	14. Anger

**Kelsi's POV**

I stared up at the call back boards, feeling numb. I sensed the Wildcats walking up behind me, with Troy and Gabriella mentioning the call backs being the same time as the game and the decathlon.

"I smell a rat named Darbus," I heard Chad say.

"Actually, I smell two rats. Neither of them named Darbus," I said.

"Do you know anything about this, small person?" he replied.

I took a deep breath and started to explain what had happened.

**Ryan's POV**

I was opening my locker, whistling Bop to the Top quietly. Suddenly I felt something hit me very hard on the shoulder. I turned around, rubbing my shoulder, to face Kelsi.

"Kelsi..." I began.

"How..." she started, hitting me with her music folder.

"Could..." she continued, hitting me again.

"You?" she finished, hitting me repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I said. "Were you there when we asked Darbus?"

"Yes, and I can't believe you asked to change the day!" she said angrily. "No in fact, I can believe it. Because this shows that you are not different to Sharpay. You are horrible, spiteful and bitter JUST LIKE HER!"

"It wasn't my idea," I argued. "It was her's! She overheard you practising with Troy and Gabriella and felt threatened so she suggested to change the roles!"

"But you could have said no!" she argued back. "Why didn't you say no?"

"You know why not!" I replied. "Because I have no backbone! I couldn't say no! I was too greedy, I wanted the part too much!"

"It's not too late," she shouted. "Change the day back!"

"It's too late," I sighed. "It's all changed now."

"I would have thought better of you, Ryan," she said, trying to hold back her tears. "But I was obviously wrong."

The crowd that had gathered to watch us slowly wandered off as she ran off. Sharpay wandered up to me.

"Someone's not happy," she smirked.

"Of course she not happy," I agreed. "We stamped on all her hard work and now I've got a bruise on my shoulder."


	15. Teamwork

** Kelsi's POV**

I collapsed in a music room at a piano, my vision blurring as I began to play Breaking Free. Suddenly the door opened and Troy and Gabriella entered.

"Hey," I said miserably. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well we need to practice, don't we?" said Troy.

"But it won't work," I said. "The call backs clash with the game and the decathlon."

"Oh, come on," said Gabriella. "We aren't going to let those two divas get in our way, are we? All of us nerds are working together to come up with a program to set off a chemical that will both temporarily stop the decathlon and mess around with the scores on the scoreboard. We can do this, Kelsi. All it takes is a bit of teamwork."

**Ryan's POV**

I lay back on my bed at home as I thought about what we did. I couldn't believe that I agreed to it. Kelsi was right, I was just like my sister. I wished that there was some way that I could make it up to her, but I couldn't think of anything. Unless...

I thought about the hats. I knew that Kelsi usually wore a black hat whenever it was the day of the call backs. So I knew exactly what colour hat I was going to wear.

"Ryan!" I heard Sharpay shout. "What colour hat are you going to wear for the call back?"

"Ummm," I said, pretending to think at length about it. "I think that I will wear black."

If that didn't make her smile, I didn't know what would.


	16. Determination

**Kelsi's POV**

It was the day of the call backs, and I walked into school with the Wildcats with a new found confidence and determination. We stopped by the call back board and we put our heads together to run through what we were going to do.

"Right, let's go through what we are going to be doing today," said Troy. "Whilst we are playing, Taylor you will be...?"

"At the Scholastic Decathlon with Gabriella," said Taylor confidently. "The laptop is all set up ready for us to get out and for you Wildcats to organise an orderly exit from the gym."

"Great," said Troy. "As soon as I see the score board going weird, I will get outta the gym as quickly as possible. Gabriella, the same with you at the decathlon."

"You've got it," said Gabriella. "And Kelsi, if for any reason we run late, you have to persuade Darbus to wait for us."

"Ok," I said. "But according to her, the theatre waits for no one, so you have to be prompt."

**Ryan's POV**

I was discussing some steps with Sharpay when she looked past my shoulder and smiled. I turned around and saw that she was looking at the decathlon team, Kelsi and the basketball team. Suddenly, Sharpay started to walk past me towards them.

"A real shame, isn't it?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Gabriella.

"Well, everything clashes with what you're doing, right? So you won't be able to make the call backs," she sighed, pretending to be sympathetic.

"Oh, no," said Gabriella, smiling. "We are all sorted. Don't worry, we'll make it on time."

At a loss at what to say, Sharpay glared at Gabriella and walked off. The other Wildcats walked off, leaving just me and Kelsi behind.

"Kelsi, I'm sorry," I tried to apologise again.

"Just leave it, Ryan," she said. "See you at the call backs."


	17. That's Showbiz

**Ryan's POV**

"Ryan!" I heard Sharpay screech. "Are you ready or not?"

I adjusted my hat and quickly glanced at Kelsi. She was sat behind Miss Darbus, looking nervous. Suddenly, she caught my eye. I winked at her and tilted my hat. Finally, when it comes to Kelsi, hats will be the solution to all problems. She let out a small smile as she noticed my hat. It looked like she had forgiven me.

"I'm ready, Shar," I said, taking a deep breath. The music started and we started our performance.

**Kelsi's POV**

I checked the watch of the boy sat in front of me, realising that Troy and Gabriella were really cutting it fine. As Ryan and Sharpay finished their routine, Ryan tilted his hat again at me. I discretely fiddled with my hat. I walked on to the stage with Miss Darbus, pleading silently for them to hurry.

"Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez!"

I prayed furiously for their arrival.

"Troy! Gabriella!"

"They'll be here!" I said, trying to get Miss Darbus to wait.

"The theatre as I have often pointed out, waits for no one. I am sorry!" She argued.

In a wave of anger, I ran off stage. I let them down. I promised Troy and Gabriella that I would persuade Darbus to wait. I let a feeling of guilt wash over me. I leant against a wall trying to hold back my tears. I knew Ryan would say 'well that's showbiz" but it wasn't. It wasn't fair.

**Ryan's POV**

I wanted to race after Kelsi, but I knew Sharpay wouldn't be happy so I stayed put. Suddenly, I heard Troy's voice.

"Miss Darbus, wait! Please! We can sing!"

He was running down an aisle towards the stage, with Gabriella running down another aisle.

"I called your names twice," Miss Darbus said.

"Miss Darbus, please! Please!" Pleaded Gabriella.

"Rules are rules!" Said Darbus firmly.

And then, to my shock, the whole school started flooding into the auditorium. Sharpay suggested doing our routine again for the school, but I knew that they really wanted to hear Troy and Gabriella.

"I don't know what is going on here, but it's too late and we haven't got a pianist," said Miss Darbus.

"That's showbiz," I said.

"We'll sing without a piano, " said Troy. Suddenly, Kelsi appeared at his side.

"Oh no you won't. Pianist here, Miss Darbus," she said quickly.

Sharpay stepped towards her.

"You really don't want to do this," she said, sounding intimidating. Kelsi stepped further towards her.

"Oh yes, I really do," she retorted. "Ready on stage!"

"Now THAT'S showbiz!" Miss Darbus smiled.

"I admired Kelsi for standing up to Sharpay. I guess that what made me like her even more. But I stood at the back of the stage, ready to watch Troy and Gabriella's performance. And deep down, I knew that it would be a good one. Because Kelsi was playing.


	18. Breaking Free

**Kelsi's POV**

For a minute, I thought it was too late. But when Miss Darbus was finally persuaded to let Troy and Gabriella sing , I settled myself down and began to play. But, to my confusion, all I could hear was the piano. I stopped playing and looked over at them and then I noticed that Gabriella had frozen. Troy had a word with her and indicated at me to start playing.

And after that, the performance couldn't have gone better.

**Ryan's POV**

I watched Kelsi as she played with unbelievable passion when Troy and Gabriella were singing. I knew that the school was loving it, but my main gaze was on Kelsi, who had suddenly stood up as she was playing when they ran over to the piano. As they finished, I knew one thing for sure.

They had definitely got the parts.


	19. Heartbreak

**Ryan's POV**

As everyone gathered in the gym, I saw Kelsi stood in the middle of the gym, holding a basketball. Suddenly, I sensed Gabriella coming to stand next to me.

"Congratulations," I smiled. "On getting the part and winning the decathlon."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Ryan, just ask her out."

"I'm sorry, what?" I said in surprise.

"It's so obvious!" She sighed. "So go on, ask her out!"

"You know what?" I said firmly. "I think I will."

I began to make my way over and suddenly stopped when I noticed Jason take off her hat and shoot the basketball into the net. Within seconds, I felt my heart break into a million pieces.

"Oh Ryan, I'm so sorry," I heard Gabriella say.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"It was my own fault. I should've asked her earlier."

I looked glumly at the floor and walked out.

**Kelsi's POV**

I looked around, smiling. I had sort of made up with Ryan through the power of matching hats, Troy and Gabriella had gotten the main parts in the musicale and I had somehow gotten myself a boyfriend.

I looked at the doorway of the gym and noticed Ryan walking out, looking upset but I guessed that was due to not getting the part in the musicale. But sometimes, you can't get what you want. That's showbiz


	20. Christmas Gifts

**Kelsi's POV**

It was the day that we were breaking up for Christmas and I took Ryan's Christmas present out of my locker, deciding to look for him before I forgot. Suddenly, he appeared next to me.

"Ryan!" I said. "I was meaning to look for you! Merry Christmas!"

I handed him his present.

"Aw, thanks!" He grinned. He handed me a present. "Merry Christmas to you too!"

"You open your's first!" I said excitedly. He laughed as he opened his present. He smiled as he looked at a blue beret which had 'BOP TO THE TOP' written on it in jewels. He grinned broadly.

"Thanks Kelsi!" He switched his red beret for his new one. "Now you open your present!"

I opened my present, which was a green beret with 'PLAYMAKER' written on it. I smiled as I switched my yellow hat for my new one.

"Thanks, Ryan," I smiled.

**Ryan's POV**

"Merry Christmas, playmaker," I said.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled, kissing me on the cheek. I felt myself blushing deeper than I had ever done before.

As we both turned to leave, we were unaware that Jason was watching us the whole time.


	21. Christmas Day

**Kelsi's POV**

It was Christmas Day and I sat on a sofa with my family. I opened my present from Jason. It was a necklace with jewels down it, finishing with a silver heart at the end. I stared at it and smiled.

"Oh, Kelsi, that is gorgeous!" sighed Mum. "Is that from Jason?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Try it on! Try it on!" said Mum.

I put it on and turned towards her. It was very nice, but I didn't like it as much as the hat that Ryan gave to me. I took the necklace off and put it back in the box.

"What are you doing?" asked Dad.

"I, uh... want to keep it safe," I said. I put the Playmaker hat on.

"Forget the hat," said Mum quickly. "Don't you like the necklace more?!"

"The necklace is lovely," I said. "But I like my hat too!"

"Yeah, your friend Ryan came around the other day while you were at your piano lesson," said Dad. "He had something extra to give to you."

He gave me a box. I opened it and smiled as I opened the Christmas card:

_Dear Playmaker,_

_I hope you enjoy your extra present. I expect you to come to school wearing it on the first day back._

_Have a very Merry Christmas!_

_Love from Ryan._

I grinned as I rooted through the tissue paper to show a red top hat with two models of pianos bouncing off the top. I switched the hats over. Mum shook her head.

"What do you think?" I asked, putting it on, grinning widely.

"Well, I personally prefer the necklace, but I suppose your new hat is ok too," sighed Mum. "It's the thought that counts. You are gaining quite a collection of hats. Two from Ryan, one with a basketball on from your other friends at school... how many more do you need?"

**Ryan's POV**

There were thousands of decorations up in the Evans household. I opened up my present of a yellow and blue stripy hat from Sharpay and one with 'WILDCATS' written on it from the guys at school. But I was only wondering one thing.

Did Kelsi like my extra gift for her?


	22. Back to School

**Ryan's POV**

It was the first day back and I was getting out some books from my locker. Suddenly, I heard a voice that I immediately recognised sneak up behind me.

"Nice hat!"

I leapt about a foot in the air and wheeled around.

"Kelsi, don't do that to me!" I gasped. "And thanks! I put on my new Bop to the Top hat in the hope that you would wear your Playmaker hat or your extra present from me. And I was right! I was hoping that you would wear that piano hat!"

"You like?" she asked, pointing up at her top hat, making the pianos wobble around.

"Very much!" I replied. "I was hoping that you'd like it!"

"It's my new favourite hat!" she smiled.

**Kelsi's POV**

I made sure that I wore my new hat for the first day back. And I was quite surprised to find that he was wearing his Bop to the Top hat! After all, he didn't usually wear the same hat twice. Suddenly, Jason appeared.

"Kelsi, where on earth did you get that hat from?" he exclaimed.

I glanced over at Ryan, who quickly looked away.

"Do you like it?" I asked, fiddling with the rim. "Ryan got it for me for Christmas!"

"Did he now?" Jason asked, eyebrows raised. "And how come you're not wearing the necklace that I got you?"

"Well I don't want to lose it," said Kelsi hurriedly. "You know what I am like, I'm very clumsy."

"Hmmm..." he said, frowning. "I'll see you later."

He wandered off, and I let out a deep sigh.

**Ryan's POV**

Kelsi sighed and I turned towards her.

"What's the real reason you are not wearing that necklace?" I asked.

Kelsi looked around to see if anyone was around.

"With Jason, it's more about the money and the cost of the gift," she explained. "It's not about thinking about what I really like. I prefer hats to any kind of jewellery. But I don't have the heart to tell him."

"I'll tell him if you want," I offered.

"Don't you even think about it," she said. "Or you can be expecting another bruise from my music folder."


	23. A Jealous Streak

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey readers! Thanks for all your great reviews. I'm even getting emails telling me that my story is good. I have been asked if I will be writing for High School Musical 2 and 3 too and I am just typing to say that yes, I will be writing for High School Musical 2 but I am not sure for High School Musical 3 yet. I haven't seen the third movie in years so I can't really remember how that movie goes. But I will be writing about how the Wildcats are going to be in the future so it depends on how it all goes. So please don't stop reading just because I said that! Also, uploads will be a bit slower because I am at university and I have got work to do. The only reason why these uploads are going up quickly is because it is the weekend so please be patient with me! Anyway, I'm glad that you are enjoying and here is the next chapter!**_

**Ryan's POV**

I was walking down a corridor on the way to my next lesson when suddenly I felt a pair of hands roughly grab me and shove me against a locker. I looked up and found myself staring straight at Jason.

"You think you are so great, don't you, spoiling my girlfriend with hats," he growled. I gulped and tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Jason, they were just Christmas presents," I protested. "That's all."

"You stay away from her," he threatened. "Otherwise you'll regret it."

"Jason!" I heard a voice. "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

**Kelsi's POV**

I ran over to them, shocked to see Jason pinning Ryan up against a locker. Jason turned around to face me.

"I can see that Ryan is trying to get in the way of our relationship," said Jason. "So I am just warning him to watch what he is doing."

"You should watch what you're doing," I gasped. "Leave him alone!"

Jason kept Ryan pressed up against a locker.

"If you still want a relationship, you'd better put him down!" I said.

He put Ryan down and sloped off. Ryan shuddered.

"My whole life flashed before my eyes," he said. "I spend a lot of time with Sharpay!"

I gave a small smile.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "I didn't realise that he would do something like that."

"I didn't even say anything," he explained. "Jason just seemed really angry about those hats I got you for Christmas. I did explain to him that they were only Christmas presents!"

"Looks like he has a bit of a jealous streak," I said in surprise. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him."


	24. Duetting Again

**Ryan's POV**

I was walking past the auditorium as I heard Kelsi playing Breaking Free. I walked into the auditorium, determined to make her jump like she did with me on the first day of term. I stood quietly by the stage, listening to her playing.

"You know the world can see us," she sang.

"In a way that's different than who we are," I finished.

Kelsi jumped and turned around.

"You made me jump!" she gasped.

"I was just getting you back for making me jump on the first day back!" I laughed.

"Well, come on then," she said. "Now you're here we might as well sing the whole thing."

She moved across on the stool so I could sit next to her.

My gaze never left her as she played the piano whilst we sang Breaking Free. As she finished playing, she turned towards me.

"Ryan, I have something to ask you," she said.

"Ok, go ahead," I said, feeling puzzled.

"You know those rumours about people saying that you like me as... you know... more than a friend?" she asked.

I suddenly saw where this was going. And I'm a rubbish liar.

"These rumours... are they true?" she asked hesitantly. I looked away, suddenly unable to meet her eyes.

**Kelsi's POV**

I didn't expect the rumours to have an ounce of truth in them. It was quite a shock when he looked away from me.

"Erm..." he began.

"Ryan," I said.

"I was going to ask you earlier," he confessed quietly. "But Jason beat me to it."

"But... I'm dating Jason," I said. "I'm... I'm sorry."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I should have had the courage to ask you before Christmas," he said, not meeting my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's not your fault," he said, smiling sadly. "That's showbiz."

I watched him as he walked slowly down an aisle and out of the auditorium.

**Ryan's POV**

I never felt so terrible in my life. It was just my luck.


	25. Battered and Bruised

**Ryan's POV**

I walked out of the auditorium and leant against a locker. I sighed and closed my eyes. I knew that I should have asked Kelsi out way before Jason did, and I was annoyed at how easily he had the courage to ask her out. All of a sudden, I felt myself being punched in the face with so much force I was knocked to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw Jason stood over me.

"So, I was right about how you felt about her," he said furiously. "Looks like you will now learn a lesson about what happens when you try to steal people's girlfriends."

And then the beating started. He punched me on my eye and then kicked me repeatedly. I tried to shout for help but whenever I tried, he kicked me before I could make a noise.

"And now you know," he said. "Hopefully you know what happens if you try to take Kelsi from me."

He stormed off. I tried to sit up but I didn't have the strength to so I collapsed back down again, trying to stay conscious. But suddenly, I felt someone roll me on to my back. I looked up to see Kelsi, her eyes wide with shock.

**Kelsi's POV**

I began to walk out of the auditorium, my mind still on what Ryan had said. But suddenly, my thoughts were dragged away. I noticed someone lying on the floor, covered in blood and bruises. I rolled him over and was shocked to find Ryan looking back at me. I felt tears suddenly sliding down my face.

"Ryan, try to stay with me," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Kelsi," he said softly.

"Ryan, who did this to you?" I asked, fearing the answer. I didn't want the answer to be what I thought it was going to be.

"It... it was Jason," he said. "I'm so sorry, Kelsi. It was Jason."

I closed my eyes, feeling a sob rise through my throat. Of course it would be Jason.


	26. Not Giving Up

**Kelsi's POV**

I walked up to the front door of the Evans household and I rang the door bell. A few seconds later Ryan's mum opened the door. I took a deep breath and tried not to talk too quietly.

"Um, hello, Mrs Evans," I said.

"You must be the infamous Kelsi," she said, eyeing my Playmaker hat. "Wasn't it your boyfriend who beat up my son?"

"Yes, Mrs Evans," I said, trying to keep back my tears. "And I couldn't apologise enough. By tomorrow morning he will be my ex. No one beats up my friends and gets away with it."

I let out a shuddering sigh and suddenly the tears came.

"I've just come to visit Ryan, Mrs Evans," I said. "I want to see if he's okay."

"Come on in, Kelsi," she said, moving out of the way to let me in. "It wasn't your fault and I'm sure that Ryan wants to see you. Oh, and Mrs Evans is my mother's name. Call me Derby."

"Kelsi?" I heard a familiar voice. "Is that you?"

"Ryan!" I called, and I ran over to the sofa where he was sat.

"So good to see you," he smiled. It was almost as if we had forgotten about our conversation in the auditorium.

"You too," I replied. "The swelling has gone down, I see."

"Yeah," he said. "They cleaned me up pretty well."

"I'm so sorry," I sniffed. "I hate seeing you like this."

"It's not your fault," he said. "Sharpay is about set to kill him."

"I'm going to get there first," I said firmly.

"So are you going to break up with him?" He asked.

"Very interested in my love life, aren't you Ryan?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"If you don't dump the idiot tomorrow, I'll do it for you," he said. "I'm back at school tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I'll do it myself," I laughed.

"And then maybe we could...?" He said slowly.

"Not yet," I said. "I can't be with anyone for a while after what happened with Jason."

"Ok," he said, nodding. "But just so you know, I am not giving up that easily."

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I need to get going," I said. "I have my piano lesson. See ya tomorrow!"

"Remember, Kelsi, " he called after me. "I won't give up!"

**Ryan's POV**

It made my day when Kelsi came to visit. But i knew that if Jason dared to hurt Kelsi when she was going to break up with him, I'll be there to face him. And I didn't care about any more beatings I would get.


	27. Suspension

**Kelsi's POV**

I walked into the classroom and straight up to Miss Darbus. I noticed that the table where Jason usually sat at the back of the classroom was empty.

"Miss Darbus," I began.

"Ah, Kelsi," she said. "I'm glad I saw you!"

"Yeah," I said. "I bet it's time to start preparations on the spring musicale, right?"

"No, I wasn't thinking of that actually. I bet you are glad to see Ryan back, aren't you?" She nodded towards Ryan and smiled.

I looked over at Ryan and smiled.

"Yeah, that was what I was meaning to ask you about," I said. "You haven't seen Jason about, have you?"

"Of course not," she said. "We managed to get Ryan to tell us who beat him up and we have now suspended him and organising counselling for him. We don't tolerate any form of violence at East High, Kelsi. I trust you know that."

"I do," I said, nodding. "I just need to find him to tell him that we are finished."

"Just be careful," she said. "If I were you, I'd take someone as support."

She discretely nodded at Ryan, who was watching me as I was talking to Miss Darbus. I nodded, knowing exactly who she meant.

**Ryan's POV**

As Kelsi finished talking to Miss Darbus, she walked over to me.

"Jason has been suspended. Miss Darbus has advised me to take someone with me when I go to see Jason later," she said.

"I was going to come with you whether you liked it or not," I said. "Someone has to protect you when you are there!"


	28. Moral Support

**Kelsi's POV**

I stood on the doorstep of Jason's house and took a deep breath, glad that Jason's parents were out. I felt Ryan squeeze my hand.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," I confirmed. I took another deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and I saw Jason stood there, looking miserable. But as he looked at me he smiled.

"Kelsi!" He gasped.

He moved forward to hug me and I took a step back. Ryan stood in front of me as protection. Jason's smile faded.

"Oh," he said, looking at Ryan. "It's you."

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Kelsi, you can," said Jason. "But he can't." He nodded towards Ryan.

"If I come in, Ryan comes in too," I said firmly.

"Fine," he sighed. "Come in."

**Ryan's POV**

I think I felt more scared than Kelsi when Jason moved towards her on the doorstep. It may have been an attempt at a hug, but I didn't care. I didn't want Jason to touch Kelsi, whether it was a hug or not. Because she was way to delicate for that. The only person there who I wanted to hug Kelsi was myself. Because I was the only one I could trust to not hurt her.

**Kelsi's POV**

I walked in and I tentatively sat on a sofa with Ryan. Jason sat opposite us.

"I've come because I just can't be with you anymore," I sighed. "You can't go around hurting my friends."

"No," said Jason. He looked at me desperately. "Kelsi, I'm getting help. Counselling. If you could just give me one more chance."

"I don't know what you are capable of," I said. "It hurts me to say it, but what if you hurt me?"

"Please, Kelsi," he pleaded. "One chance."

"I don't know who you are anymore," I said, feeling a lump rise in my throat.

He tried to take my hands but I pulled them away.

"I'm still me," he said.

"You look like you on the outside," I said. "But you aren't the Jason I knew on the inside. You aren't the guy who took my hat off in the gym and gave me butterflies and made me smile."

"I'm still that guy," he said, his eyes widening.

"No, Jason," I said, trying not to cry. "You may think that, but you're not. It's over. We're finished."

I looked at Ryan.

"I want to go now," I said. Ryan nodded.

"You heard her," he said. "Good luck with your counselling, Jason, but we need to go now."

**Ryan's POV**

I walked with Kelsi to the door, hearing her shuddering gasps. We closed the door after us and as soon as it shut Kelsi broke down. She buried her head into my chest and sobbed. I pulled her close and held her tight, resting my head on her's.

"You did so well," I whispered. "You were so brave. How about we get you home?"

And as we walked off, that's when I knew. All Kelsi needed at that point was a friend.


	29. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**_Hey guys! Thank you again for all your kind reviews! I was seriously considering taking a little break from this story to think up of more chapters but reading all your lovely messages has kind of motivated me to write more so thanks very much. I know I may sound a bit like Kelsi, but I seriously didn't think you would like me or what I wrote or my writing style so you all really surprised me. I guess this is what my mum means by me needing more confidence! I would love to get a book published (not this of course because I will get in trouble) so I feel as if writing fanfiction is a good stepping stone. According to my family I have "a talent for writing" so maybe I should finally listen to them. I haven't shown my family this story because I am worried that they would laugh and set me back so let's keep this between us!_**

**_Anyway I just want to say I really appreciate your kind feedback but don't feel as if you have to be polite, be as critical as you want! But enough about me, let's hear more about Kelsi and Ryan, so enjoy!_**

**_Becky :)_**


	30. Hot Chocolate

**Kelsi's POV**

Ryan took me to a coffee shop and we settled down with some hot chocolates and chocolate chip cookies. As I collapsed down on a chair with Ryan next to me, I sighed and put my head in my hands. I shook my head.

"That was hard," I said. "Just seeing his face. His reaction. I never had a boyfriend before Jason and I underestimated how hard it would be to break up with someone."

"You have never had a boyfriend before Jason?" Asked Ryan, for some reason looking shocked.

"No," I laughed. "Who would be willing to be with the small, clumsy pianist at the bottom of the pile in the drama club? Why?" I laughed.

**Ryan's POV**

When Kelsi said that, it broke my heart. So I said exactly what I thought of her.

"Kelsi, look at me," I said softly, gently pulling her hands away from her face. "People should want to be with you because you are kind, caring, smart, unbelievably talented and just so beautiful. And did I mention kind and talented?"

She gave a small smile. "Yes you did," she said quietly. "And Ryan, we both know you're just saying that."

"Kelsi, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. And the whole clumsiness thing adds to what is so great about you. It's endearing."

"Really?" She asked hesitantly.

"Positive, Playmaker," I said. "And you are just as important as everyone else in the drama club. I mean, who writes the musicals?"

"I do," she said.

"Who writes all the songs?" I asked.

"Me," she said, looking down at her mug of hot chocolate.

"Exactly," I said.

"Right now, Ryan, all I need is a friend and a piano," she said.

"I know, I was thinking the exact same thing earlier," I said.

"Give me time," she said.

"I promise, I will give you as much time as you need," I said reassuringly. "But you know what I am like, Kelsi. I'm stubborn. I won't give up that easily."


	31. Poems

**Kelsi's POV**

As I arrived at school, I tried and managed to ignore the whispers about when Ryan and I went to visit Jason. The rumours had become really extreme, for example people were saying that Jason suddenly exploded and Ryan ended up in a punch up again with him! I wanted to tell them exactly what I thought of those rumours but I decided that the better thing to do was to just blank them and pretend they weren't talking.

As I opened my locker, a folded up piece of paper fell out. Puzzled, I picked it up and read it.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You know I love clichés,_

_I won't give up on you._

Knowing exactly who it was from, I smiled and went to put it in my pocket, but suddenly, Gabriella and Taylor came up behind me.

"What's that?" Asked Gabriella.

"Nothing," I said, trying to keep eye contact.

"You liar!" Laughed Taylor. "You have gone bright red!"

"Show us please!" begged Gabriella, trying her best puppy dog eyed look.

"Fine," I said, smiling at how much they wanted to read what was on the paper.

"Oh, Kelsi, that is so cute!" Said Taylor, reading what was on the paper.

"I think we all know who wrote that!" said Gabriella. "Come on, Kelsi! Don't give us that look! Don't you think that's the cutest thing ever?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," I said, smiling, looking at the poem again.

**Ryan's POV**

I peered around a corner to see Kelsi walking towards her locker. I slipped the poem inside her locker so it would fall out as she opened it. But what if she thought I wasn't giving her enough time? Worried, I watched her read it, and to my relief she smiled. Suddenly, she was bombarded by Taylor and Gabriella, and I heard Gabriella saying to a suddenly unsure Kelsi how cute it was. To my satisfaction, I saw her smiling again and agreeing with them.

"Good," I said to myself. "She liked it."

**Kelsi's POV**

I smiled and leant against my locker as Gabriella and Taylor walked away. Nobody had ever done that before so it was quite a surprise!

"What's that?" I heard Ryan say as he walked up to me.

"Ryan, I think we know exactly what it is," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said.

He smiled cheekily and winked at me as he walked off. I gave a small smile and walked off to Geography, reading the poem again and again.


	32. A fright

**Kelsi's POV**

I decided to go home at 5 o'clock that evening. Miss Darbus told me that I didn't have to start on the music for the spring musicale just yet but I wanted to start on the music straight away. As I walked out of school, a car pulled up next to me and a familiar face peered out of the window.

"Kelsi, do you want a lift?"

"Jason?" I asked in disbelief. "No thank you, I'm fine walking home."

"Please, Kelsi, please hear me out," he said.

I continued walking but Jason kept on driving next to me.

"Jason, just leave me alone," I said.

"Give me one chance," he asked like he did a couple of weeks before.

"No, you can't just go around beating up my friends," I said firmly.

"I won't do it again, he said quickly. "Trust me."

"I can't trust you," I said.

"Is Ryan more than a friend now?" Jason asked.

"Even if he was it wouldn't be your business," I said.

"So he isn't slipping poems into your locker?" He asked sharply.

"How did you -" I gasped.

"I overheard Gabriella and Taylor talking about it when I was going out for a walk," he explained. "I won't leave you today until you give me one more chance."

"Jason, you're starting to scare me now," I said, my stomach churning. "If you care about me at all, then you would drive off and leave me alone. "

Jason sighed.

"I just wish you could see that I have changed," he said, and drove off.

Thankful that I had exchanged phone numbers with Ryan, I shakily selected Ryan's number.

**Ryan's POV**

I was sat watching a movie when suddenly my phone rang. To my surprise, I noticed that the caller I.d said that it was Kelsi. I quickly picked up the phone.

"Hey Kelsi," I said.

"Ryan?" I heard Kelsi say, sounding scared.

"Are you ok?" I asked, feeling concerned.

"Jason found me whilst I was walking home. He refused to leave me until I said that I would give him a second chance," I heard her say, on the verge of tears.

"What? Has he gone now?" I asked.

"Yes," she sniffed. "But I'm scared he will come back. Can you come and walk with me?"

"Where are you?" I asked, grabbing my jacket.

"Holly Lane," she said. Then she groaned. "But that is really far from your house! Have you got a car?"

"No, Sharpay's out and my parents are still at work, " I said. "But stay put, Kelsi. I will come and get you, no matter how far away you are."


	33. Keeping Safe

**Kelsi's POV**

As I saw Ryan sprinting up Holly Lane, I ran towards him and hugged him, gripping on to his jacket in the fear that he would go away.

"It was so scary," I said, choking back my sobs, burying my head into his chest. "I'm so scared."

To my relief, he stood holding on to me, keeping me safe in his arms.

**Ryan's POV**

As soon as I saw Kelsi, I hugged her so tightly, I just felt like if I let go of her, she was going to be put in danger.

"Thank you," she sighed. "Thank you so much for coming."

I put my arm around her as I escorted her home.

"Anything for you, Playmaker," I whispered. "Anything."


	34. Composing

**Kelsi's POV**

I sat myself down in one of the music rooms in free period and started playing some chords. Just some random ones, sometimes it was nice to do that before I started practising my exam pieces. Once I warmed up, I began to play some Mozart. My piano teacher had already had a go at me for not practising and I didn't want her having a go at me again. As I finished the piece, I started to whistle a random tune, just something that popped into my head. I turned back to the piano and started to slowly play the melody, then started to add some words.

"When I hear my favourite song, I know that we belong..."

And that was it. I couldn't think of anything else. Suddenly, I jumped as Ryan came in.

**Ryan's POV**

I walked down the corridors past the music rooms, when I heard a very familiar voice singing a beautiful song

"When I hear my favourite song, I know that we belong..."

I walked into the music room and I never saw Kelsi jump so high and look so scared.

"I sorry," she sighed. "I'm just so jumpy at the moment. I can just imagine him showing up anywhere."

"Did you get a lift this morning?" I asked, quietly closing the door.

"Yeah, my dad dropped me," she said. "I think deep down he doesn't like the early morning, but he knows it's for the best."

"Then how about I call for you and we can walk together?" I asked. "I'm not keen on Sharpay's pink car anyway."

"Yeah, that sounds cool!" she said, smiling.

"Sorted," I said, nodding my head. "That tune sounds nice!"

"Thanks," she said. "I can't think of anything else though."

"Budge up," I said, and I sat down next to her, humming a little tune as I walked towards her.

Her eyes suddenly widened and she looked amazed.

"Hum that again!" she said urgently.

I hummed it and then started singing.

"Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na, yeah," I sang. "I can't think of anything for the next line I hummed, Kelsi. I'm not that great of a composer. But you could fit something in the place of the "na na na nas" that I did."

"Wait a sec," she said, placing her fingers over the keys. "Na na na na, na na na na, yeah... you are the music in me!"

"That sounds great!" I said.

"Yeah, that sounds like an awesome song for Troy and Gabriella," she said.

I nodded in agreement. It would be perfect.

That's the thing, Kelsi Nielson, I thought as she went back to playing her Mozart piece. You _are_ the music in me.


	35. Piano Mischief

**_Here is a nice long chapter full of Ryelsi fluff for you! I was grinning like a right idiot all the way through writing this. I have been looking forward to writing this chapter for ages and I wanted to put it in at just the right time, so I hope you enjoy it!_**

**Ryan's POV**

I continued to watch Kelsi as she practised. At one point her finger slipped as she played the wrong note.

"Wrong key," she muttered, and started playing the section again.

That was when I decided to have a bit of fun. I quickly glanced at Kelsi as her eyes narrowed whilst she was playing the piece. I let out a small smile and started pressing a few of the keys. She stopped.

"Ryan!" she said as she slapped my hand away from the piano. I sat there for a little bit whilst she played, making her think that I wouldn't do it again.

As she played a slower part of the music, I started to quickly play Jingle Bells, watching her as she stopped again.

"Stop playing the piano!" she said.

"Fine, I won't play the piano," I sighed. I started to hum We Wish You a Merry Christmas.

"Stop humming!" she said.

As she started to play again, I started playing We Wish You a Merry Christmas on the piano.

"I told you to stop it!" she said, trying to keep a straight face.

"You didn't tell me to stop doing both at the same time," I grinned. "You should be more specific, Kelsi! I was only trying to get you into the Christmas spirit!"

"It's February," she pointed out.

"So? I was trying to get you into the spirit early!" I replied.

"Anyway," she said. "Stop playing the piano and stop humming!"

"Ok," I said. "I'll leave you to your playing."

I left her for a couple of minutes and then started nudging her shoulder with mine. Trying really hard to keep a straight face, she nudged me with so much force, I almost fell off the piano stool and had to hold on to the piano to stay upright.

"That was uncalled for!" I said. "I almost fell over!"

"Exactly," she said, still staring at the music.

For revenge, I tickled her for a second. She wriggled away and I laughed.

"No, seriously, don't," Kelsi said. "I am the most ticklish person in history."

"Well, well, well, Kelsi," I said. "You really shouldn't have said that!"

**Kelsi's POV**

I knew I shouldn't have said that I was really ticklish.

"Well, well, well, Kelsi," he said, smiling mischievously. "You really shouldn't have said that!"

And that was when he started tickling me, under my arms, all around my shoulders and under my chin, laughing as I was squealing and trying to get away. But being my accident prone self, I overbalanced and fell backwards, bringing Ryan with me.

I landed on the floor on my back with Ryan on top of me, his face inches from mine. We looked at each other for a few seconds and then sat up, finding our hats.

"Is that what happens when someone tries to tickle you whilst you're playing the piano?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, fixing my hat.

He laughed as he picked up my music. He offered me his arm.

"Right then, Miss Nielson," he said, trying to put on a posh English accent. "May I escort you home?"

I smiled and linked my arm in his, walking out of the music room.

"That is the first and last time you tickle me," I said as we walked out of the music room. "Or else."

"Or else what?" he smiled cheekily.

Without warning, I grabbed my music folder off him and hit him on the shoulder with it.

"That depends on whether you have it," he said, shrugging his shoulders. He quickly grabbed my music folder back and held it high up in the air so I couldn't reach it.

"Hey!" I shouted, jumping up as I tried to grab it.

"Bad luck, small person," he said. I quickly smacked him around the head.

"Ok," he said, handing my music folder back and rubbing his head. "Let's call a truce!"

**Ryan's POV**

I had never had so much fun in ages. That's the thing with Kelsi. When you have a laugh with her, you just can't stop laughing.


	36. A Musical Surprise

**Kelsi's POV**

I walked through the corridor one morning to get to my locker. As I opened it another piece of paper fell out. At that exact point, Gabriella came up behind me.

"Did you get another?" she asked excitedly. "What did it say? What did it say?"

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet," I said as she started bouncing up and down.

"Then read it! Read it!" she squealed, smiling.

I opened it and read out loud:

_A single voice, above the noise,_

_And like a common thread,_

_You're pulling me!_

"That is just the cutest thing ever!" she said.

"I thought the first poem was the cutest thing ever," I said.

"Well this overtakes it," she smiled.

"I have an idea!" I gasped.

"What?" she asked.

But it was too late. I was already running down the corridor.

**Ryan's POV**

I was walking past the music room at the end of the day, trying to find Kelsi so I could walk her home. When I heard the piano playing and her singing, I stopped to listen.

_"When you dream, there's a chance you'll find,_

_A little laughter,_

_Or happy ever after..."_

"Sounds nice," I said quietly to myself, as she sang a few more lines that I didn't quite hear. But what she did next really did shock me.

_"A single voice, above the noise,_

_And like a common thread,_

_Hmm, you're pulling me."_

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe it! She was using the poem that I put in her locker as lyrics in her song! I quickly opened the door to the music room.

"Hey," she smiled. "What do you think of the song?"

**Kelsi's POV**

I just about managed to hold in my laughter as I watched Ryan's face when he walked into the room.

"It's... it's beautiful," he stammered.

"You know, Ryan, this poem really helped in this love song," I said, packing away my music. "It fitted in well."

"Good," he said. "And I bet the lyrics in the song suit you pretty well." He grinned.

I felt myself going red.

"Sure they do," I said, rolling my eyes.

**Ryan's POV**

I couldn't tell whether she knew that I was the one who put the poem in her locker. But I didn't mention it. Just in case.


	37. Valentine's Day

_**Yeah, sorry guys, I decided to edit this chapter a little due to a review that someone sent to me because thinking about it, the original chapter that I wrote didn't seem very realistic so I took the chapter down and flipped it about a bit so I hope this is better. I wrote the first paragraph and few sentences partly based on my opinions about Valentine's Day so I hope you enjoy! And sorry about the changes I made!**_

**Kelsi's POV**

Valentine's Day, and for me I just wanted it to be like any other day. Sitting in class trying to keep my mind off compositions and spending my free time in the music room. But of course, Valentine's Day is always different at East High School, everyone is arriving at school all lovey dovey and couples are always kissing every two minutes because of course they love each other SO MUCH.

I never expected anything to come to me for Valentine's Day, and I didn't really celebrate it. I wasn't with Jason for any Valentine's Days and I have always considered Valentine's Day to be cheesy, so the only time that I experienced Valentine's Day celebrations was when my parents exchanged cards.

I was walking to Maths when Ryan came up to me, looking nervous and a little bit guilty. He started to look a bit embarrassed, looking down at the floor and I was confused of why.

"Uh, Kelsi?" He asked, looking around.

"What's up?" I questioned, feeling puzzled.

"Well, you know how I have told you that I... uh... like you and everything?" He asked quietly, as if he was struggling with what to say and he didn't want people to know what he said that day in the auditorium, going red as he looked further away.

"Yeah?" I asked slowly, thinking back to the auditorium, also going red and remembering what that conversation resulted in.

"Well, I didn't think about... you know... today...," he said quickly and quietly. "I r-remember that you said that you w-wanted to have more time, a-and I haven't done stuff like this before and... and... I... I know I'm babbling, sorry... you know, I'm not Sharpay, sh-she's better with this stuff... a-and-"

But I stopped him by giving him a hug without thinking. I hoped nothing would happen to me and it would be a normal day, so I felt grateful that it would be nice and normal. I hoped.

**Ryan's POV**

I knew that I was babbling too much, so I was taken by surprise by Kelsi hugging me.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What for?" I asked.

"I was hoping that today would be a normal day and you helped to keep it normal," she said.

"Oh. Then y-you are very welcome... I... I guess," I said, smiling and going, if possible, even more red. I didn't expect to get a hug from her and it had already made my day.

**Kelsi's POV**

I walked to my locker with Ryan to get my Maths textbook out, and when I opened the door, hundreds of red paper hearts fell out of my locker on to the floor. I stepped backwards, my smile fading and glanced at Ryan in confusion.

"What the?" Ryan gasped in shock.

I noticed people gathering around and I felt myself going as red as the hearts in front of me. I put my head in my hands, wanting the ground to swallow me up. Ryan turned towards them.

"This is not a photo opportunity, guys!" He called out, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Surely you have places to be?"

Slowly, people started to filter off. I quickly made sure that no more hearts were still in my locker. Troy and Gabriella walked over to us.

"What happened?" Asked Troy in shock.

"I opened my locker and all of these fell out," I groaned. "It was so embarrassing."

Luckily, Gabriella and Troy knew how much I didn't like Valentine's Day so they started to help to clear it up. I thanked them and the four of us started to throw them away. I didn't care how late we were, just as long as they were in the bin.

**Ryan's POV**

I noticed that Gabriella gave me a look as if to ask whether I was the one who put the hearts in Kelsi's locker. I shook my head and she nodded to let me know she believed me. We quickly cleared up the hearts and I headed off to Maths with Kelsi.

"Do you reckon it was... you know... him?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised," she sighed. "He has mentioned before that he can get into lockers without knowing the code."

"Freaky," I said, shuddering.

**Kelsi's POV**

I was walking home from school with Ryan, the one normal part of that day.

"So much for a normal day at school," I said. "At least this walk isn't any different."

"You may want to rethink that, Kelsi, " said Ryan, pointing over the road.

I looked over to where he was pointing, and there, on a wall was five words in red spray paint.

**I LOVE YOU, KELSI NIELSON.**

"Oh my god," I gasped. "This has to be him."


	38. The Police Station

**Kelsi's POV**

"What should we do?" asked Ryan, biting his lip. "Should we go to the police? This is vandalism, after all."

"I don't know," I sighed. "I just don't know how we should approach this. Are we seriously going to go to the police station and say 'Excuse me, but my ex-boyfriend went up to a wall on Holly Lane and wrote that he loved me in spray paint'? It would just be weird."

"But it's against the law to do something like this," said Ryan. "They wouldn't laugh, we won't have to say what is actually written on the wall."

I paused.

"Ok," I sighed. "Let's go, I guess the sooner it goes, the better."

**Ryan's POV**

We began to walk to the police station and Kelsi sighed.

"What a day," she said. "I just wanted today to be a normal day at school."

"Hopefully no one at school will see it," I said. "Do you know anyone else who walks down Holly Lane from school?"

"I don't know," she said. "At the moment, I'm just rehearsing what to say to them."

"I'm sure they have had weirder things reported to them," I said, as we were walking towards the police station.

We walked up to the desk towards the woman typing on the computer.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Kelsi said, looking nervous. "We... we would... um..."

Suddenly, she froze. Luckily the woman didn't look annoyed. She just smiled.

"You will have to tell me what is wrong so we can sort it out," she said. She looked over at me.

I tried to look at her in the eye and took a breath.

"We would like to report a case of vandalism on Holly Lane," I said.

"Ok," she said. "Can I take your names?"

"Ryan Evans," I said.

"Kelsi Nielson," Kelsi said quietly.

"Sorry, what was that?" the woman asked.

"Um, Kelsi Nielson," Kelsi repeated a little bit louder.

"Ok," the woman said. "Would you and your boyfriend like to sit over there and we will get someone to you as soon as possible."

"Um... we're not..." I began.

"Just leave it," Kelsi whispered. "Let's go and sit down."

I looked at Kelsi as we sat in some seats. I'd never seen her act like this since that day in the canteen when we had our first conversation before Christmas in the canteen. Kelsi sighed.

"Can we just go?" she asked, her voice shaking. "I'm sure someone would clean it up."

"Everything is going to be ok, Kelsi," I said. "I promise."

**Kelsi's POV**

Soon enough, a man called us over into another room. As we stood up, I felt my legs shaking and I felt Ryan put his arm around me as we followed him.

"Ok," said the policeman, looking at some notes. "You have reported a case of vandalism on Holly Lane?"

"Yes," said Ryan.

"Right," continued the policeman. "What did you see?"

"Someone had used red spray paint on a wall on the street," Ryan sighed, closing his eyes.

"Ok," the policeman said, nodding. "And what was on the wall?" He looked over at me.

Ryan glanced over at me. I was hoping that the policeman wouldn't ask this. I closed my eyes, slouching down in my chair and feeling myself go red.

"It... it said 'I love you, Kelsi Nielson'," I sighed, trying not to cry. I quickly looked at the policeman, who I was expecting to start laughing. But, to my surprise, he looked serious, just writing things down in a notebook.

"And we think we have an idea who wrote it on the wall," Ryan suddenly said.

"Who do you think it is?" he asked.

"We think it's a guy called Jason Cross," said Ryan.

"And why do you think that?" the policeman questioned.

"He's my ex-boyfriend," I replied quietly. "I broke up with him a while ago and he followed me home in his car last week when I was walking home from school, saying that he wouldn't drive off until I said that I would get back together with him. So we thought that he had done that as well."

"Do you have his address?" he asked.

I gave him Jason's address and to my relief, it was all over. We left the police station and I leant against a wall.

"Thank goodness that's over," I sighed. "This has probably been the worst day of my life."

"Let's just get home," Ryan said. "The sooner we leave, the better."

**Ryan's POV**

I decided to stop putting the poems in Kelsi's locker for a while. After the hearts being put in her locker and the Valentine's Day from hell, I was pretty sure that it was the last thing that she wanted.


	39. Pebbles

**Kelsi's POV**

I was lying back on my bed the same night we returned from the police station. People see all this stuff in movies and think about how amazing it is to have someone like you so much that they never leave you alone. I knew that Ryan said that he wouldn't give up on me, but at least he knew when to stop. He knew when to be a friend rather than someone who says that they wouldn't leave you alone. Jason was really beginning to scare me. Love hearts in my locker, spray paint on a wall, following me home... what lengths was he going to go to?

As these thoughts ran through my mind, I heard a noise, like something was hitting my windowsill. Curious, I walked over to my window to find that pebbles were being thrown at my bedroom window. I opened the window to find, guess who, Jason stood in the garden underneath my window. Horrified, I opened the window.

"Jason?" I hissed. "Go away!"

"Kelsi, I can't!" He shouted. "I was the one who put the love hearts in your locker and put the spray paint on the wall on Holly Lane!"

"I pretty much guessed that," I said.

"The police came to see me," he said. I looked away.

"I have been fined for damage to property and vandalism," he continued. "Did Ryan report it?"

"No," I lied. "Please, Jason, like I have told you, if you cared for me, you would leave now. Because this is in no way romantic."

Jason sighed.

"I'm only going because I love you, Kelsi," he said. "Just like the spray paint said."

I picked up my phone to ring Ryan as I watched Jason leave. I looked at the clock which said that it was one in the morning. I decided against calling him. What had happened could wait until tomorrow.

**Ryan's POV**

I lay in bed, thinking of Kelsi. I thought about her more than usual, not in the psycho way like Jason, but in the protective way. She seemed so vulnerable that day and I hated the idea of her getting hurt. And I knew that I would do anything to keep the Playmaker from harm.


	40. Letters

**Ryan's POV**

The next morning, I was sat watching telly with Sharpay, waiting for the time I set off to get Kelsi. All of a sudden, the letterbox clicked and I saw something fall on to the floor. I stood up to get whatever it was. I glanced at the front of the envelope in confusion. On the front of the envelope, there were three words.

_**The Relationship Crasher.**_

I felt my stomach drop. I began to think what this was all about. Nothing was going on between Mum or Dad that I should worry about and Sharpay hadn't mentioned anything, so thinking about what was happening with me, Jason and Kelsi, I worked out that it was addressed to me.

"What is it, Ry?" Asked Sharpay.

"Nothing," I said, hurriedly pushing the envelope into my pocket. "Just some junk mail."

"I'm gonna get ready," said Sharpay, standing up. "I need to look my best!"

I waited until Sharpay was safely out of the room and I pulled the crumpled envelope out of my pocket. My hand hovered over it and I eventually opened the envelope. I began to read the note.

**You may think you have won, but you haven't. You will never keep Kelsi away from me, no matter how hard you try the knight in shining armour act. Protect her all you want, but I will always be near. Because she is the one I love. She will never be your's. Be careful. You never know what could happen to you.**

**P.S: Ask her about the pebbles.**

I felt sick. I shoved the note back into my pocket, reminding myself to throw the note away at school and talk to Kelsi. I knew that this was getting out of control.

**Kelsi's POV**

I was picking up my music and getting it all ready in my music folder. Hearing something drop on the floor, I wheeled around. A shiver ran down my spine as I read two words on the envelope.

**My Love**

I immediately recognised the writing. Looking around to see if my parents were at work, I opened the envelope, my hands trembling as I pulled the paper out.

**You know who I am, Kelsi. You know how I feel about you. Don't be scared. I love you more than the hearts that fell out of your locker and I would happily write that spray paint message again and again. My parents are supporting me in my counselling and you getting back with me would make my life complete.**

I shook my head, annoyed that he wouldn't leave me alone. But suddenly six more words drew my attention back to the note.

**I have written to Ryan too.**

I felt sick. Distressed, I paced backwards and forwards up the hallway, waiting for what seemed like hours for Ryan to ring the doorbell to pick me up. I needed to talk to Ryan. Desperately.


	41. Discussing the Letters

**Kelsi's POV**

I was still weighing up whether to tell Ryan about the letter that I received. I decided to tell him, after all, we were in this together.

As I opened the door when Ryan arrived, I sighed.

"Jason threw pebbles at my window," I said. "I think that he was trying the whole romantic thing from the movies."

"This is getting weird," he said. We began to walk to school.

**Ryan's POV**

Kelsi told me herself that she had pebbles thrown at her window, so I didn't need to mention that I already knew. She also told me that he wrote to her saying that he loved her.

"This is getting weird," I said.

"Did you get anything?" she asked. "It's just... he said that he wrote to you."

"Yeah, he just said that I can't always be protective of you and I can't be a knight in shining armour," I said, deciding to leave the part where he was threatening me out. I didn't want to scare her into thinking that Jason could hurt me again. Or even her.

"At least he only said that to you," she said. "Nothing too harmless. That was just a load of nonsense, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "Sometimes I wonder what he is on about. He wrote 'The Relationship Crasher' on the front of the envelope."

"He wrote 'My Love' on mine," she said. "He just can't let it go."

A part of me did feel relieved. At least he only wrote all stuff about he loved her. Just stuff we already knew. I hoped that the threats he wrote to me were just empty ones. Jason had a temper, but I was pretty sure that his counsellor would help him into thinking that he shouldn't hurt anyone again. He probably just wanted to give me something to dwell on. Yes, that would be it. He knew what beating me up resulted in last time, so he would know what would happen if he beat me up again.

**Jason's POV**

I thought back to the letters I sent. I hoped Ryan knew I was serious. I wanted to tell him that she would always be mine, but the counsellor was helping me to keep my temper together and not think about actually beating anyone up. Ryan just made me angry whenever I thought about him.

I wanted to send a letter to Kelsi to say that I always loved her. I knew that she should deserve that. Because I thought that Kelsi would come back to me in the end. Because I loved her. And I knew deep down, she still loved me too. I don't know why I told her that I wrote to Ryan, I guess I just wasn't thinking straight.

**Kelsi's POV**

I don't know why Jason wrote that stuff about how I would still be his and how Ryan can't always be protective. At least he wasn't threatening Ryan. After all, Ryan would tell me if Jason threatened him. I was sure of that. I was sure that it was just one letter each. Just like how I was sure that he would only put hearts in my locker once.

After all, if Jason loved me, he wouldn't send me any more letters. I was sure of that too.


	42. Love Poems?

**Ryan's POV**

We didn't get any more letters for that week, and we felt a little more relieved. I came to the conclusion that the threat that Jason gave to me was just empty. I walked through the corridor and a piece of paper fell from my locker. I didn't know who sent it. I unfolded it.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Don't show this to my girl,_

_Or I will crush you into goo._

Obviously, this person never wrote a poem like this before, but that was the last thing on my mind. I began to panic. I looked around to see if Kelsi was near and hid it in my hand as I went to put it in a bin.

"What is that?" A familiar voice said.

I turned around to see Kelsi stood behind me.

"Nothing," I said. "Just an old Chemistry note that I forgot to throw away."

"You should really clean your locker, Ryan!" She smiled. "You are running out of space for your hats! Anyway, you stood me up today in the music room!"

"Sorry!" I gasped. I couldn't believe I forgot.

She rolled her eyes and opened her locker. Another piece of paper fell out of her locker.

"Did you...?" She began.

"Nope," I said. "Maybe a trend is starting."

She opened the paper and gasped as she read it.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "What does it say?"

She read the note out loud.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Don't ever forget,_

_I will always love you._

"I recognise that handwriting," she said. "That's Jason's handwriting."

I looked at it over her shoulder.

"That's like mine," I muttered quietly over my breath.

"What's like your's?" she asked.

I had forgotten about her sharp hearing.

"Nothing," I said, fiddling with the screwed up piece of paper in my hand.

"Is that really a Chemistry note?" she asked, sighing. A single tear ran down my face. I had enough of all of this stuff.

"I hate this," I whispered. She slowly took the paper from my hand and unscrewed it. She read it, whispering the words as she read.

"Oh my God," she muttered. "Do you still have that letter?"

I nodded. I hadn't had the chance to chuck it away yet. I pulled it out of my pocket. She pulled her's out of her pocket as well.

"I was planning to throw it away after lunch," she said. "While no one was around."

She took my hand.

"Let's go," she said.

"Where are we going?" I said.

"Screw afternoon classes," she said. "I'm fed up of this. Let's go to the station again."

**Kelsi's POV**

It was the last straw when I saw Ryan break down. I hate seeing my friends upset, and if that meant going to the police, then so be it. We walked out of school and walked as quickly as possible to the police station.

**Ryan's POV**

It surprised me when Kelsi said that we were going to the police station. But I agreed. Someone can only take things so far.


	43. The Interview

**Ryan's POV**

We gave the lady at the desk our names and we were told to sit down. Soon enough, we were called into a separate room.

"Deja vu," said Kelsi under her breath.

As we sat down in the interviewing room, I began to talk.

"We came in a while back to report a case of vandalism on Holly Lane and our suspicion of who it may be," I said. "But then Jason Cross took it further."

"Ok," said the policeman, opening his notebook. "What has been happening?"

"As well as the vandalism and those hearts falling out of Kelsi's locker, Jason started throwing pebbles at her window. He was told to go away and he did, but then he started to try to get to us more." I said.

"A little while back, he sent us these letters," Kelsi said, and we handed him the letters that were posted to us. We knew that the policeman needed as much as possible.

"So Ryan, he threatened you and told you to ask about the pebbles?" asked the policeman. I felt Kelsi stiffen next to me. I forgot that I never told her that he threatened me in the letter and I knew that there were pebbles involved before she told me.

**Kelsi's POV**

Ryan never told me that Jason threatened him and knew about the pebbles before I told him. I couldn't believe that he kept it quiet. But then wasn't the time.

"Yes," said Ryan, quickly glancing at me.

"And at school today, we opened our lockers and these fell out," I explained. We handed him the notes and he read them.

"If this is Jason Cross, he is a beginner when writing these poems, isn't he?" asked the policeman. He put the letters and the notes in a bag.

"We just feel as if soon enough, we will be looking over our shoulders, just in case he shows up," said Ryan.

The policeman nodded.

"I am going to talk to my partner," the policeman said. "I am going to put you in another room and we are going to ring your parents so you can talk to them here."

**Ryan's POV**

When our parents arrived, we began to tell them about everything that has happened.

"You never told us what happened!" said Kelsi's mum in shock.

"I don't know about Kelsi, but I thought that we were coping by ourselves," I said.

"You know what, I was never too sure about Jason," said Kelsi's dad.

"Dad, you said that Jason was one of the nicest boys you have ever met and he is perfect for me," said Kelsi.

"Well, I bet that there is someone else who is perfect for you, Kelsi," said Ryan's mum. She gave Ryan a very quick glance. "Maybe closer than you think."

Before we could say anything else, the policeman walked into the room.

"Right, I spoke to my colleagues and you can go," said the policeman. "We are going to look into this case and we will take further action."

We nodded and we stood up to leave. Once we left the station and the policeman was out of earshot, Kelsi turned to me.

"You never told me that Jason threatened you and you already knew about the pebbles!" said Kelsi.

"I didn't want to worry you!" I said.

"Let's not think about that now," she said. "Let's go home and wait for what the police say."

**Kelsi's POV**

I couldn't wait for what the police were going to say. The sooner we sorted this, the better.


	44. Restraining Order

**Ryan's POV**

I was round at Kelsi's house one day, winding her up as she was playing her piano. She kept on slapping my hand away when suddenly she stopped. She stood up and went to sit on her bed. I sat next to her.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

Kelsi shook her head.

"I'm still scared," she said, looking down at her lap.

"Of him?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "It sounds silly, but every single creak and sound I think it's him."

"You have nothing to be scared of, Kelsi," I said. "We've been to the cops and they said that they will sort it."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," she said.

Suddenly, Kelsi's mum walked into the room.

"You two, the police are here," she said. "I think they are reporting about Jason."

She exited the room and I tweaked Kelsi's hat to make it level.

"Come on, Playmaker," I said. We stood up and left the room.

**Kelsi's POV**

We sat down opposite the two policemen.

"We took Jason Cross into questioning," said one of the policemen. "We have set up a restraining order so he won't be able to bother you from now one."

"Thank you so much," said Ryan.

The two policeman stood up and started to make their way to the door.

"Now there won't be any trouble," said the other policeman.

As they left, Ryan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness that's all over," he said. "As much as I'd love to do some jazz squares in celebration, I have to get going too. I'll see you tomorrow, small person!"

I laughed.

"I am determined to grow taller so you can't call me that any more!" I said. "See you tomorrow!"

As I closed the door, Mum looked puzzled.

"Jazz squares?" She questioned.

"It's a crowd favourite," I grinned. "Everyone loves a good jazz square!"

Mum rolled her eyes.

**Ryan's POV**

I walked into the Evans household, smiling.

"Did the police find you?" Asked Sharpay.

"Yeah," I said.

"What did they say?" asked Dad.

"They set up a restraining order," I explained. "Jason won't bother me or Kelsi anymore."

"That's great!" said Mum. "Now you can get on with your life in peace."


	45. Wizard's Hats

_**I decided to do a more upbeat chapter after the ones I have just done. So I hope that this will make you smile!**_

**Kelsi's POV**

It was after spring break and I was getting some music out of my locker. I was practising my Mozart piece again when suddenly someone came up behind me.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Shouted the voice.

I screamed and turned around to see Ryan with a Harry Potter scar on his forehead and wearing large round glasses. I laughed at the massive smile on his face.

"Don't do that to me, Ryan!" I said, trying to calm myself down.

"Hey, Kelsi!" he grinned. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, trying not to laugh at how childlike he looked.

"I went to Harry Potter World during the spring break!" He said excitedly.

"I can see that!" I laughed.

"And... I got you a present!" he said bouncing up and down. "Close your eyes! Close your eyes!"

I closed my eyes.

"Ryan, you didn't have to get me anything!" I said, hearing a rustling and something being put on my head.

"Open your eyes!" he said, handing me a mirror.

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror to find that I was wearing a wizard's hat just like his.

"We're matching!" he said, pointing at his wizard's hat.

"Aw, thank you, Ryan!" I grinned, as I gave him a hug. "I love it!"

**Ryan's POV**

We annoyed pretty much everyone that day in class. Our hats were so tall, no one could see anything past our hats. I don't think I thought those hats through.


	46. Basketball

**Kelsi's POV**

"Right," Ryan said.

"Off to the music room?" I suggested.

"No," he said. "We are off to the gym."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why else?" he asked. "We are going to play basketball. We both have a free period so I figured that we will be a bit spontaneous."

"Let me get this straight," I said. "You want to be spontaneous, so we are off to play basketball?"

"Yup," he said. "Let's go play some basketball!"

**Ryan's POV**

"Ryan, are you feeling ok?" Kelsi asked.

"Absolutely fine!" I said, grabbing her hand and running to the gym. To tell the truth, I think I had a few too many chocolate bars, but ah well!

We got to the gym and we stopped.

"Wait there!" I said as I ran off to the store cupboard. I grabbed a basketball and brought it back. "It's swapsy day!"

"Swapsy day?" she said, frowning. "I thought you wanted to be spontaneous?"

"Ok, I made Swapsy day up, but this is going to be fun!" I said.

"Ryan, I took part in one basketball game and it wasn't fun," she said, trying to keep a straight face.

"But it's going to be the two of us!" I said. "I am going to shoot the most hoops!"

"Fine," Kelsi said. "You're on!"

**Kelsi's POV**

At first I was confused when Ryan said that we were playing basketball. But in the end we were rubbish. When Ryan said he was going to shoot the most hoops, I knew that the competition was on. As he was about to shoot, I grabbed the basketball off him and started to run around the gym.

"Hey!" he shouted. He started to chase me around, his hat falling off as he ran. Eventually he ran behind me, grabbed me around the middle and pulled me on the floor.

**Ryan's POV**

We lay next to each other laughing, not feeling that happy in ages. That was until we heard someone clearing their throat. We both sat up smiling, but our smiles soon faded when we saw Miss Darbus stood in the doorway.

"Last time I checked, you are part of the drama department, not in the basketball team," she said. "You were both supposed to be in the auditorium half an hour ago."

"Sorry, Miss Darbus," Kelsi said. We both picked up our hats as we got ready to leave.

"You should really keep an eye on the time," said Miss Darbus. "Hurry."

But we didn't realise that Miss Darbus was walking out with a small knowing smile on her face.


	47. No Confidence

**Sharpay's POV**

I watched Miss Darbus as she walked up the aisle of the auditorium towards the stage.

"So where were they?" I asked.

"They were in the gym," she replied.

"I'm sorry?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, they were lying on the gym floor with wizards hats next to them with a basketball rolling across the floor," she said.

"The wizard hats sounded normal, but the basketball didn't," I stated.

"I heard them both laughing from down the corridor," Miss Darbus laughed.

"I know that Ryan likes Kelsi as more than a friend, but since what happened with Jason, Kelsi has completely forgotten about how Ryan feels about her and how he wants to be more than a friend," I said.

"I want to be a matchmaker so much, but I know it's not suitable, especially when Kelsi is concerned," said Miss Darbus.

"I reckon we should wait a bit longer, and then see what we can do," I said, as Ryan and Kelsi walked in.

"I've heard Troy and Gabriella say before how sweet they would be together," said Miss Darbus.

"I mean, come on, look how Ryan is looking at Kelsi," I said, lowering my voice. "It's so obvious how he feels. If only Kelsi could turn around and notice."

**Ryan's POV**

I didn't mention to Sharpay about how I told Kelsi how I felt about her. But after what happened with Jason, I feel as if I can't tell her how I still feel about her. For four reasons.

1) I think that there is still a part of her that was still scared of what could happen if we became more than friends, even though it had all been sorted.

2) I still had that fear after what Jason said to me. The note he put in my locker and the letter he sent to me.

3) I knew that Kelsi had forgotten about how I felt about her after what had happened.

4) And I was scared of telling her how I felt and I had lost that confidence again.


	48. Open Your Eyes

**Kelsi's POV**

I sat myself down at a piano in one of the practice rooms. I was planning to meet Ryan later on but I decided to get there a bit earlier to play through one of my pieces. Before I knew it, I was plunged into a daydream, my concentration fully focused on the music in front of me. It wasn't until a minute later that I was pulled out of the trance by Gabriella.

"Hey, Kelsi!" She smiled.

"Hi!" I said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm glad I saw you," said Gabriella. "I need to talk to you about something. Girl stuff."

She quickly shut the door behind her.

"Gabriella, is this about relationship stuff?" I asked. "Because I'm not the best person to talk to about stuff between you and Troy."

"No, it's not about me or Troy," she said quickly.

"Chad? Taylor?" I suggested.

"No," she replied.

"Who then?" I asked.

"Looks like you want me to spell it out for you," she said jokingly. "I'm talking about you."

"Me?" I said, my hands slipping on some piano keys as I was fiddling with them. "What do you mean?"

"You and Ryan," she said.

I sighed and put the lid down on the piano.

"Gabriella, there is nothing going on between me and Ryan," I said, leaning my elbows on the lid.

"But it's so obvious that he likes you if you just open your eyes!" Exclaimed Gabriella. "Has he told you how he feels?"

"Yes," I admitted hesitantly. "But he is just saying that! And I know THAT because I know that the head of the drama club wouldn't want to be more than friends with the bottom of the pile pianist."

"Don't talk like that, Kelsi, " sighed Gabriella. "If you could just see it as a fly on the wall. You can see that he has feelings for you."

"Yes, and those feelings are friendship," I repeated. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Gabriella sighed.

"Even if I did want a relationship, it is too soon after Jason," I said.

"Like I said, just open your eyes, Kelsi," she said. "Make sure you talk to Ryan at some point. When you are ready."

"Are my ears burning?" Said a voice from the doorway. I wheeled around, feeling myself turn red.

Ryan was stood in the doorway.

**Ryan's POV**

I watched Kelsi's eyes widen.

"How long were you there for?" She gasped.

"Only about a second," I said. "Long enough to hear my name."

"Yeah, I was just telling Gabriella that I was meeting you here later," she explained hurriedly. "And here you are!"

I felt myself smile at Kelsi.

"I rest my case," said Gabriella.

Kelsi blushed slightly and I glanced at her, feeling puzzled.

"See ya," said Gabriella walking out of the practice room.

Putting what Gabriella said out of my mind, I turned towards Kelsi.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Not basketball!" She laughed.

"Ok," I sighed, sitting next to her. "Piano it is!"


	49. Trying to help

**Kelsi's POV**

I walked up to my locker, straightening my new hat. I realised that I hadn't worn my basketball hat in a while so I wanted to check in my newly installed mirror in my locker that Ryan put in if my hat looked straight. However, my attention was drawn away from my hat as a piece of paper fell out of my locker. A churning feeling appeared in my stomach, but it vanished again as I opened the note and saw that it wasn't Jason's handwriting. I looked closer at the note as I began to read it.

_It's like I knew you before we met,_

_Can't explain,_

_There's no name,_

_For it._

I felt a small smile appear on my face and I slipped the note into my pocket, trying to put a melody to the words. I liked those sorts of daydreams. Where I could sink into my own world. Until...

"What was that piece of paper?"

I jumped as I noticed Gabriella stood in front of me.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"If it was nothing, then show me," she said.

I sighed and passed her the piece of paper, feeling annoyed at how nosey she was acting.

"So cute!" She smiled. Suddenly I decided on a melody for a verse of the song I was composing.

"Yeah, can I have it back?" I asked, a feeling of annoyance growing in my stomach as I thought she was going to keep it.

"What for?" She teased, smiling. "As a treasured possession?"

"No, as a song idea," I said, feeling myself snap with unnecessary frustration. "So can I have it back please?"

"Um, yeah sure," she said, looking confused as she handed it back. I knew I shouldn't have snapped at her like that, but I was fed up of her making references to me and Ryan.

**Ryan's POV**

I walked to the music room to meet Kelsi and I stopped outside the music room to listen to her singing.

""Na n na na, na na na na, you are the music in me... it's like I knew you before we met, can't explain, there's no name for it."

I let out a smile as I heard the familiar lyrics. I suddenly turned around as I heard a voice behind me.

"Do you like the lyrics?"

"Gabriella!" I said."Yeah, I like them. Have you heard them yet?"

"Yes, I heard them earlier," she said. "By the lockers."

"You mean she got another note?" I asked, trying to sound unsuspecting.

"Don't play dumb with me, Ryan," said Gabriella. "I know it was you."

I did what I knew I shouldn't have done. I looked away.

"Leaving notes in her locker and then playing the innocent won't win her heart, Ryan, " said Gabriella.

"She doesn't want a relationship," I said. "Not yet."

"You'd better make your move quickly, " she warned. "You haven't got forever! Just trying to help."

She finally walked off and I wandered into the practice room.

**Kelsi's POV**

"You took your time!" I said.

"Yeah, I got caught chatting to Gabriella. She's a right chatterbox!"

"Tell me about it!" I agreed. "Do you like the new addition to the music?"

"Yeah!" He smiled, going red. "Sounds great!"

"Thanks," I smiled, realising that it was my turn to go red.

"Well then, Miss Nielson," he said, offering out his arm and putting on his typical rubbish British accent. "May I escort you home?"

"Certainly," I replied, trying and failing to put on an English accent as I took his arm.

"Worst English accent ever," he whispered as we walked out of the door.

"You can talk!" I laughed.

"Yes I can," he grinned. "And I can in a great English accent too!"

"And a modest one," I said, rolling my eyes.


	50. Kelsi's Epiphany

**Kelsi's POV**

I didn't know why I was letting it happen. Why was I letting Jason control my life? Not only that, I knew that I was spending so much time with Ryan, it was controlling his life too. Ryan was right, there was no need to be scared of Jason, there was a restraining order. If I carried on being scared, then Jason would win.

I thought back to that day in the auditorium when we were singing Breaking Free. Just before all the trouble started. I lay back on my bed, going over what our conversation was. I almost knew it off by heart. I remembered asking Ryan about the rumours and my shock as he said that Jason beat him to it when he was going to ask me out. And my guilt when I had to say that I was sorry that I couldn't go out with him as I was dating Jason at the time.

But then I realised something.

I didn't say that I couldn't go out with him because I didn't like him as more than a friend. I just said that I was dating Jason so I couldn't go out with him at that time. And when he tried asking me out after I ditched Jason, I simply said that it was too soon.

I sat up, my mind beginning to race.

Did that mean that I liked Ryan as more than a friend? Was it that I just didn't realise it yet and it took me months to work it out? This showed that I didn't know much about relationships. I groaned, putting my head in my hands.

Life could never be normal.

**Ryan's POV**

I sat on my bed, trying to find something decent to watch on the television. I thought back to life before all that drama with Jason, where I could just chat to Kelsi like normal and just have a crush on her. I sighed.

I didn't know how long I needed to give her. Hour after hour, day after day, week after week. I hated Jason. He just crushed my confidence. Usually, I am a forgiving person, but thinking back to that time, he was the last person I could forgive. By needing more time, I didn't know what she meant. Did it mean that she would agree eventually?

Who knew?


	51. The Understudy

_**I know guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated! I've just got a job and I have university and it is just taking over my life! But I am not very well today so I will do a chapter now and I am in hospital for tests next week so I will update as much as possible. So I am sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

**Ryan's POV**

I walked into my form room to see Miss Darbus. I had no clue what she wanted, usually when she wanted to see me it was for something related to the school productions.

"You wanted to see me, Miss Darbus?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I have some news for you."

Many scenarios ran through my head. What news? Had something happened to Sharpay or Kelsi?

"Troy Bolton is ill, so he can't do the summer musicale," she explained. "Seeing as you are the understudy, you have his part! Congratulations!"

"Really?" I asked, feeling shocked.

"I wouldn't lie," she said.

"What about Gabriella?" I questioned. "Surely she wouldn't want to do the production if Troy wasn't doing it!"

"She didn't," she said. "But she could still make the show, so I told her that she had to do it. I told Kelsi the news, so I want you rehearsing as much as possible."

I nodded as I started to walk out. I couldn't work out how I was feeling. What would Kelsi think?

**Kelsi's POV**

I leant against my locker, trying to think up of more melodies that would suit Ryan's voice range. This was all very last minute.

"Hey, Playmaker," I heard Ryan say, as he walked up to me. "The weirdest thing just happened to me."

"I know," I said. "Congratulations!"

"You aren't cheesed off, are you?" he asked. "I know that you like working with Gabriella and Troy."

"Nah," I said. "If anyone were to take Troy's place, I'd want it to be you."

"Great," he said, smiling. "Music room? We'd better get rehearsing!"

"Uh, sure!" I said. After the night before when I had my 'epiphany', I was beginning to see Ryan in a whole new light. Stop it, Kelsi. Stop it.

"Are you alright, Kelsi?" asked Ryan. "You're acting a bit weird!"

"Yep!" I said a little too quickly. "Nothing's wrong, everything's fine! Just thinking about these compositions!"

"Right," he said slowly. "Watch your music!"

But it was too late, it was all on the floor. I groaned, feeling annoyed, knowing that it was because of everything I was thinking after last night. We both began to pick up the music and I just shoved it all together, not caring about the order.

"Dang it," I muttered, feeling myself go red.

I looked at what was taking Ryan so long, but I realised that he was putting it all in chronological order, like I usually have it.

"Hurry!" I snapped.

"It's just... I wanted it how you usually like it," he said.

"I don't care, I'll sort it later," I said quickly. I stood up, my head in my hands.

"What's wrong Kelsi?" asked Ryan, bringing my hands away from my face. "Just breathe. I know you, something is up."

**Ryan's POV**

"I'm just stressed," she claimed. "Your voice range is different to Troy's, so I have to change the compositions."

"Sure," I said, realising that was where I had to leave it. "Come on."

"Yes, let us be going, as too long we are slowing," she said, calming herself down.

"You're a poet and you didn't know it," I laughed.

"I rhymed and that's a crime," she said, finally letting out a smile.

"You aren't going to use those lines in your lyrics, are you?" I asked jokingly.

"Don't worry, I'm not an idiot," she laughed. "It's a good idea though!"

"Don't even think about it," I said, nudging her with my shoulder.


End file.
